Get out Alive
by Epicblonde52
Summary: What would happen if Katniss didn't volunteer for Prim? This is what I think would happen if Katniss didn't volunteer. This is my first Fan Fic so sorry if its not that good. I hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

**Prims POV**

**Chapter 1**

"Primrose Everdeen."

The name echos through my head. That's my name. I take a deep breath, trying to stay strong. I begin to walk towards the stage, and tuck in my duck tail. I walk up the stares and look down at the audience. I see my mother crying. Katniss is standing there paralyzed by shock. I look down as the rest of the reaping goes on. Then I shake my disrict partners hand, Peeta Mellark. He's in Katniss' year I think.

We are taken into rooms in the Justice Building. They have velvet couches and red fluffy pillows. The room probably is worth more than my whole house. Then my first guest comes in, its Katniss and mom. Katniss begins to sob.

"Prim, I'm so sorry! Its all my fault! I should've volunteered! I'm so stupid! I'm so sorry Prim!" Katniss sobs as she hugs me.

Mom then starts to talk, "Prim, I love you. Please try, try, try to win. I've already lost your dad and I can't loose you."

"I promise I'll try my hardest," I say.

Then Katniss starts to talk, "I've taught you how to hunt before. You were good with throwing knifes. You can win. I know it."

I nod and hug them both. They kiss my forehead and tell me how much they love me. Then peacekeepers come in and take them away.

Next Gale comes in, "Prim you have to win! Katniss and I have taught you how to hunt and you were pretty good. You can also make an alliance with someone strong. Just please win, for me, Katniss, and your mom."

"I promise I'll try my hardest," I say.

Gale then takes out a blue-green bracelet, it has bow and arrows woven into it. "Promise you'll take this as your district token."

I nod and he puts it on my wrist. He gives me a hug and tells me, "You can win this little duck." He smiles at me and then Peacekeepers take him away.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first fan fic so I hope you like it. Here's chapter 2. **

**Chapter 2 : **

Peacekeepers then take me outside were reporters our surrounding us. I just keep walking towards the train. I walk into the train and its even fancier than the room in the Justice Building. It then starts to move and it amazes me how fast it goes.

Effie takes me to my room and tells me to get ready for dinner. I take a shower first, theres so many buttons. I take a steaming hot shower and dress in a silky blue shirt and some jeans. I also put my bracelet on and go to the dinning cart. First we watch the reapings from the other districts. I decide I want to team up with the tributes from eleven, Rue and Thresh. Thresh looks very strong and muscular and Rue is very small (like me) and looks like she'd be a good ally.

I sit down to eat. Haymitch isn't there. Effie stares at me while Peeta sits stuffing his face with little bits of everything. There is so much food I don't know where to start. I decide to do what Peeta is doing and eat little bits of everthing. I get a glass orange juice to drink. I love orange juice, it reminds me of my dad. He would always bring home orange juice on special ocassions.

I eat so much I feel as if I'm about to explode when Effie announces dessert. I groan and Peeta laughs.

Peeta and I both decide to only eat a chocolate chip cookie for dessert. Then Haymitch walks in and he's drunk. Very drunk.

Haymitch is about to talk but instead of words coming out, vomit comes out. Then he trips and falls in it.

"Well someone is drunk," says Effie. Peeta and I crack up laughing, while Effie sits there looking at Haymitch in disgust.

"He's always drunk," says Peeta still laughing. I nod.

"Why do you two find this so amusing? He could save you both in the arena and he can't do that if he's drunk!" Effie says storming out of the room.

Peeta and I help Haymitch out of his vomit and lead him back to his room.

We leave him in the bathtub and Peeta tells me that he'll help him. I thank him and go back to my room.

I decide to get ready for bed. I put on some fuzzy pants and a T-shirt and crawl into bed. I think about what is going to happen tomorrow.

We'll arrive in the Capitol at about noon. Then its closer to my death. In the games I'm not going to kill anyone, and I can't win without killing, so I know that I will die. I'll probably be one of the first to die.

I start to cry because I promised Gale, Katniss, and my mother that I'd try to win and now I'm going to break that promise. I fall asleep crying.

**I know not much is happening but things should get interesting in the next chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chaper 3**

I wake up and put my reaping dress back on. I put my hair in two braids and walk to the dinning cart. Effie is doing her make-up on a couch and Peeta is eating. I sit next to him and he gives me a mug that is filled with some brown liquid.

"Its called hot chocolate. Its really good," Peeta tells me.

I take a sip and it is really good. Then Haymitch walks in and sits across from me.

Peeta talks first, "So Haymitch, what is the first thing we should do in the games?"

"Why are you so eager? The other tributes usually don't ask until we are in the Capitol," Haymitch says.

"Well some of us want to live instead of die, so tell us how to survive in the games! You are our mentor you are supposed to help us!" I yell at him.

Peeta and Haymitch looks at me in shock. Haymitch says, "Well Miss Sunshine, I'll stay sober enough to help you if you don't interfere with my drinking."

We both nod. Haymitch says, "Okay well, today your prep teams and stylist will prepare you for the opening ceremonies tonight. Don't give your prepteams and stylist a hard time. They are just trying to help you."

We nod again and then the train goes through a tunnel. I run over to the window and look out of it. The train comes out of the tunnel and I see the city.

"Its amazing," I gasp.

Peeta looks also and we arrive at the train station and there are hundreds of people there cheering. I see Peeta waving to them. I do the same and I smile as they wave back.

We exit the train and are taken into a building. I am separated from Peeta and taken I'm taken into a room. I'm standing in front of three people that are my prep team. One of them steps towards me and he says, "Hello Primrose. My name is Flavius and that is Octavia and Venia. Take off you clothes and put this on." he hands me a spagetti strap, silky dress that goes down to my thighs. I put it on and I am ordered to lay down on a glowing table.

They wax my body so I'm hairless. They fix my nails and paint them. Flavius takes my braids out and brushes my hair.

"I think you're ready to meet Cinna," Octavia squeals happily.

A man comes in and he's nothing like the crazy Capitol people. He's dressed in a plain black shirt and pants and he's only wearing a tiny bit of matalic gold eye liner.

"Hello Primrose, I'm Cinna your stylist. Do you want me to call you Primrose or Prim?" Cinna says (I'm surprized because he doesn't have the Capitol accent).

"Prim, so Cinna what is our opening cerimonies coustume going to look like? Are we going to be coal minners?" I ask him.

He shakes his head and asks me, "Are you hungry?"

I nod and he leads me over to a table and presses a button. Chicken with this orange sauce appears on the table.

I eat some while Cinna tells me, "Well I want people to notice District 12 for once. I want you guys to look amazing. So Portia, Peeta's stylist and I have come up with an amazing idea to help you guys make an impression. You're not afraid of fire are you Prim?"

I shake my head. He gives me a completely black leather shirt and pants with a cape and black lace up boots. I put them on and sit on a fancy chair while Cinna does my make-up and hair.

He doesn't want me to have much make-up on so he only puts mascara on me. Then he puts my hair in two French braids.

Cinna leads me to the stabels where Effie and Haymitch are waiting for us. Effie smiles at me. I see Peeta and Portia coming towards us. He's dressed in the same outfit as me.

Cinna has a torch in his hand, "Remember, don't be scared its not real fire."

He lights up our capes and helps us into the chariot, "Remember big smiles."

As the horses pull us out of the stables Cinna yells something at us, but I couldn't hear him.

"What did he say?" I ask Peeta.

"He said to hold hands," Peeta answers. So I take his hand and put a big smile on my face. The crowd cheers, "Peeta! Primrose!" I see some of the Careers look back at us and they scowl at us.

We stop at the Presidents mansion and I don't listen to Snow's speech. I realize how tight I'm holding Peeta's hand. I loosen my grip and he tightens his grip on my hand. He whispers to me, "Please don't let go." I nod and continue to smile.

The chariot goes back into the stables and I hear Effie squeak, "You two were amazing!"

Cinna says, "Good job, the crowd loved you two."

I look over and see the District Two tributes scowling at us. "Can we go eat dinner?" I ask.

Haymitch notices them, too and says, "Good idea."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Each District gets their own floor in the big fancy apartment. Since we are from twelve we get the top floor. Effie leads us to our rooms which are even fancier than the ones on the train. I take a shower and get dressed for dinner. I put on a pair of jeans and a nice blue-green shirt that matches the colors on my bracelet.

When I get to the table everyone is there except for Peeta. I get a plate and eat little bits of everything. My favorite is the chicken with the fancy orange sauce.

Peeta walks in and Haymitch starts to mentor us, "Do you want me to coach you separetly or together?"

"Together," Peeta and I say.

"Okay well tomorrow you guys have training, don't show off your skills, save that for you privet sessions. Try different skills that you're not good at and make them better. Try new things. I want you two to stay together when you're in public," Haymitch says.

After dinner I go to my room and change for bed. I try to fall asleep but I can't. I miss home, Katniss, mom, and Buttercup. I get out of bed and walk out to the sitting area. I sit on a couch and I hear, "Can't fall asleep?"

I turn around to see Peeta, I say, "No, I miss home."

"Want to see what Cinna showed me today?" Peeta asks.

"Sure," I answer.

I get up off the couch and take Peeta's hand and he takes me up to the roof of the building.

I look over the edge of it and say, "Wow thats really far down."

I sit at the edge and Peeta sits next to me. I shiver because its cold out. Peeta puts his jacket around me and then he puts his arm around my shoulders, and I scoot closer to him. We sit in scilence and I begin to get sleepy. My eyes begin to close and I rest my head on Peeta's shoulder and fall asleep.

I wake up in my room and see the outfit that has been laid out for the day. Its kind of like a gray jumpsuit with the number twleve on the back, it also has brown combat boots. I put my outfit on and put my hair into my usual two braids and then walk down to breakfast.

I eat pancakes, toast, and bacon with hot chocolate. I'm the first one awake so I sit by myself for a while. Then Peeta comes down and sits across from me. He has the same outfit as me.

We finish eating and Effie comes in and takes us to the training center.

We are the first ones to arrive so we wait as the other tibutes come in.

Once everyone is here a trainer named Alta explains all the rules to us and then we all go and train.

Peeta and I first go to camoflage. I'm not that bad at it and Peeta is amazing at it. He paints his arm and it looks exactly like a tree trunk.

Next we go to archery. The trainer shows us how to hold the bow and how to shoot an arrow. I miss the target the first couple of times but eventually I hit it. Peeta is terrible with a bow though.

We make our way over to the throwing knifes station, the girl from Disrict two hit all the dummies in the chest with no problem. I keep missing the targets. Then lunch is announced.

"Look! They have bread from each Disrict!" Peeta says excitedly. He gets one from each District and he shows me which is from which and I try each one. My favorite is the one from District Four.

Peeta tells me that its my turn to tell a story, "Okay well, when I was seven, an ugly little kitten that had fleas and worms came up on our porch. My dad said, 'Hey Primmy! Look its a kitty!' and I fell in love with the cat. I wanted to keep him so badly but Katniss hated the kitten. One day it hissed at her so she cut part of his ear off. I screamed at her and I cried and saved the cat from Katniss killing him. Another day the cat bit Katniss, so Katniss grabbed him by the scruff and tried to drown him in a bucket of water, she smashed his nose when she did that. I cried and begged for her not to kill him, she eventually gave in. My mom got rid of his worms and fleas and my dad helped me name him Buttercup. Two weeks after Katniss let me keep Buttercup my dad died, but we still have Buttercup. Katniss still hates him."

Peeta smiles, "She almost killed that thing twice."

I nod and laugh.

Lunch is over and I see the little girl from eleven. I walk over to her and Peeta follows.

She smiles at me and says, "Hello my name is Rue."

"Hello Rue, I'm Primrose but you can call me Prim. This is Peeta my District partner."

She waves at him and then I ask her, "Do you want to be my ally?"

She nods and smiles.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I spend most of my training time with Rue and Peeta. Rue teaches us new things and I teach her a lot also. Peeta teaches us how to do comoflage. On the last day of training before our privet sessions I tell Rue not to go in the bloodbath and that we'll hide in a cave or something. She agrees and I tell her I'll see her in the arena.

Then its the day of the privet sessions. Peeta and I are the last ones waiting because we are from twelve. Once Peeta leaves I wait for about fifteen minutes when they call my name.

I walk in and say, "Hello, I'm Primrose Everdeen from District Twelve." I go to the edible plants station and I get all of the edible plants correct in under a minute and a half. Then I go to the camoflage and paint my arm into a tree. I do some archery, I miss half of the targets. They dismiss me and I go back to my room.

I take a shower and get into a t-shirt and some jeans. Then I go up to the roof. I look off into the distance thinking about home and the games. If I don't win what will happen to Katniss? I hope Gale will take care of her. What if she kills Buttercup? My poor kitty.

Something taps my shoulder. I turn around and see Peeta, "Its time to eat." I nod and just keep staring into the distance. "Effie is going to have a fit if you don't come," he says. I shrug, not really caring. Peeta throws me over his shoulder and I start screaming. "SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! You're going to make peacekeepers come out here," Peeta says laughing. He carries me to the table were everyone is eating. I'm still yelling at him to put me down.

He does and I stuff my face with food. I hear Haymitch say, "Prim, Peeta wants to be trained alone from now on."

I look at him and he mouthes sorry. I shrug and say, "okay."

"In two days you guys will have the interviews. Tomorrow Prim you will spend four hours training with Effie and four hours with me," Haymitch says.

Then we all go sit on the couch and watch the training scores. District one and two get 9's or 10's. District three gets 4's, four gets 6's, five-ten get below a 7. My little ally gets a 7. Her disrict partner gets a 10. Then its my turn. I got a 10. everyone cheers and Peeta gets an 8.

When I wake up the next morning Effie is staring at me.

"Goodmorning!" Effie squeals with excitement. "Put these on."

She hands me a poofy pink long dress with five inch heels. I put them on and Effie makes me walk from one end of the room to the other. She makes me try five times, I fall a lot.

Next she shows me how to sit when I'm talking to Ceaser.

Then my four hours with Effie is finally over so I get lunch and sit with Haymitch. He stares at me for thirty minutes when I ask him why he's staring at me.

"I'm trying to figure out what your angle should be. I'm sure you could pull off sweet and innocent. Maybe sly..." he mutters thinking to himself. After about an hour we decide that my angle is going to be sweet and inocent.

Haymitch starts to ask me questions to practice. I answer all the questions honestly and Haymitch is pleased by the end of the four hours.

The next morning I wake up to my prep team and Cinna sitting in my room. They get a whole day to prepare me for my interview. I get up and sit on a comfortable chair in the middle of my room. I close my eyes as they get me ready for my interviews.

Once they finish I'm wearing a pretty strapless, frilly dress. Its blue and has little pieces of white in it. My shoes are silver flats. My hair has been straightened and there are two little braids on the side of my head.

"You look amazing," Cinna says.

"I don't know what to say when I'm up there," I say.

"Pretend you're talking to a friend," Cinna says.

The career tributes probably got a lot of sponsers from their interviews. Rue looked really pretty in her poofy blue dress.

Then its my turn I hear Ceaser say, "And now its the Girl on Fire, Primrose Everdeen!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Here's chapter six, I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review.**

I walk up to the stage and sit next to Cesar Flickerman with a big smile on my face. We start my interview, "Well welcome Primrose. I would like to start with asking you about the opening ceremonies. What did you think of your amazing costume?"

"Well, I was in shock because I didn't realise he was going to light me on fire,"the crowd laughs," also I was kind of scared because I didn't want to burn but after I got over that I thought Cinna was amazing," I say in a sweet voice.

Cesar smiles and says, "I think we were all in shock. So Primrose do you have any family at home? Anyone that you need to go back to back in twelve?

"Well, I do have my mother and my older sister Katniss. She loves me more than anything else in the world and I promised her I would really, really try to get out of the arena alive and come home to her," I frown a little as I speak about my sister.

Cesar looks at me sadly and says encouragingly, "And I bet you will go home to her. So can you tell us a little bit about that ten?"

"I'm afraid I can't say much Cesar. Although I can say it wasn't that easy."

"What do you think your greatest strength in the arena will be?"

"Well I already have an ally and we aren't going down without a fight so don't count us out we still have a chance," I say with a smirk.

"Well I'm afraid time is up. I wish you the best of luck miss Everdeen."

After I've walked off stage I can still hear the crowd cheering behind me. I walk over to Cinna who gives me a hug and says, "You were amazing!"

I mutter a thanks and turn around to watch Peeta's interview.

Peeta says something about the showers here and Cesar and him start sniffing each other and the crowd roars with laughter. Things start to get interesting when Cesar asks him if he has a special girl at home. Peeta answers, "Well I've liked this one girl for as long as I can remember but she never really noticed me much, but recently I've started to like a different girl."

"Well then I'll tell you what you should do, win the games and then you can win over this new girl that you like."

"Thanks but I'll never win her over," says Peeta sadly.

"Why not?" Cesar asked surprised.

Peeta turns bright red and sighs as he says, "Because she came here with me."

I'm in shock when I realize he means me. I hide my face in my hands not wanting anyone to see me blushing like crazy.

I skip dinner and go up to the roof. Tomorrow are the games Peeta must have gotten me a lot of sponsers by saying that. About an hour later Peeta joins me and he has some pillows and blankets. He wraps one of the blankets around me and sits next to me.

After a while I ask him, "Do you really like me?"

"Well I've liked Katniss for as long as I can remember. I fell in love with her when she sang for us in school. But I knew she would never love me. When you got reaped I thought she would volunteer for you so I got worried. I didn't want her to die. I was kind of relived when she didn't but I was also worried because I know she would be nothing without you. So then as I got to know you, I started liking you more and more," Peeta says.

I stare off into the distance again. I hear the crowd calling names, they are placing bets on who they think is going to win. I'm surprised when I hear a couple people yell my name.

"Do you like me?" Peeta asks quietly.

I look at him and quietly say, "Yes, I started liking you that night when you first took me up to the roof."

There's an awkward scilence for a while. I break that scilence by asking, "Are you going to be in the alliance with Rue and I?"

"Sorry but I have a plan of my own," he says slyly.

After a while I go to my room and try to fall asleep. I stay up hours not being able to fall asleep, I stay up thinking of tomorrow. How long will Rue and I last? What is the arena going to be like? A forest? A desert?

I eventually fall asleep. When I wake up Cinna is there and he says, "Are you ready for today?"

I shake my head and we go up to the roof and a hovercraft picks us up. I sit down and a lady comes over to me and tells me to give her my arm. I do and I start breathing rapidly. I remember Katniss telling me before the reaping, _"Prim, Prim, Calm down, everything is okay. You're okay. Calm down."_ I calm myself down as I think of Katniss telling me that I'm okay and to keep calm. She sticks the tracker in my arm and I wince in pain.

We take off and I think about my promise to Katniss. I promised her I'd try to win and go home to her. But I don't think I can. Silent tears go down my face. I want to go home. The hovercraft starts slowing down and I wipe my tears off my face. Cinna and I are taken to the launch room. I get changed into a black shirt, with a matching black jacket, green cargo pants and brown leather combat boots.

I force myself to eat even though I'm not hungry. I drink some water also.

"Cinna I'm scared. What if I die? I don't want to die. I don't want to kill anyone either and I can't win if I don't kill!" I say crying again.

Cinna gives me a big hug and gets on his knees so he's my height, "Prim listen to me. You're amazing and I know you can win. I promise you that you won't die. I'm not allowed to bet but if I could I'd bet all my money on you," he wipes the tears off my face and kisses my forehead, "I would wish you good luck but I know you won't need it. Remember I'm still betting on you girl on fire."

I hug him once more and he puts my braclet from Gale on my wrist. I get into the clear tube and Cinna mouths 'Remember big smiles.' I get up to ground level and hear the legendary voice of Cladius Templesmith saying, "Let the 74th annual Hunger Games begin!"

**I hope you liked it! :) I also think you should read a fan fic story called Little Mockingjay. Its a really good story so far. Here's a link to it:**

** s/9447284/1/**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Here's chapter 7 I hope you like it :)**

60, 59, 58, 57, 56, 55, 54, 53... as the minute goes by, I look around at the other tributes searching for Rue. She's four tributes away from me. She points to the woods, I nod and she gives me a small smile. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, BOOM! I run off of my plate and run towards the cornucopia. I grab two small backpacks and pick up a knife I find on the ground.

I run towards Rue who says, "That was the stupidest yet bravest thing I've ever seen." I smile and hand her her backpack. We run off into the woods and climb a tree. We open the bags and together we have jerky, a sleepingbag, a slingshot, dried up fruit, a rope, and two waterbottles.

"Are we going to stay up in the trees or find a cave?" I ask Rue.

"Trees," she answers. So we set up a little camp in the branches. We stop when we hear the cannons. BOOM! 1. BOOM! 2. In total there are 11 tributes that died in the bloodbath. I feel bad for them. What if they had families back in their district that were counting on them to come back home?

"Rue I need to tell you something," I say.

"And that is?"

"I'm not going to kill anyone. I don't want to because I know I will feel guilty about it for the rest of my life," I say quietly.

"I'm also not planning on killing," she says.

"Do you have any family back in eleven?" I ask.

"Yes, I have five little sisters. I promised them I'd come home."

I'm about to tell her about Katniss when we hear the Careers coming towards us. I begin to pack up our stuff. Rue calls down to them, "Hello. You lookin' for some tributes to kill?"

They all look up at us and I see Peeta. I scowl at him. So this was his plan. The big muscular one from District 2 says, "Ya and I think we just found our next two kills."

I hide behind the leaves while Rue just laughs, "Ya I'd like to see you catch us." Rue starts climbing up higher. She climbs it so gracefully. I try to copy how graceful she climbs but I end up falling out of the tree, and I'm surrounded by all the careers.

**I know its kind of short but the next will be longer. I hoped you like it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Well look Rue!" the boy from 2 says pulling me off the ground by my shirt, so my feet are dangling, "Looks like I did catch one of you!"

I start screaming, "NO! STOP! PLEASE PUT ME DOWN! DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!" I start kicking but the careers just laugh at my attempts to get the boy from 2 to put me down. Peeta just stares at me, Rue looks down trying to think of a way to help me.

My sight gets blury with tears but I will not cry in front of them. The girl from 1 notices that my eyes are watery and says in a mocking voice, "OH look Cato you're making her cry!" She strokes my face with her hand and I try to bite her. I don't bite her but I do kick her in the stomach.

Cato laughs and the girl from 1 scowls at him. The girl from 2 then says, "Cato put the girl on fire down." He obeys but I don't run away. Its a trap to kill me. The girl from 2 yells at me to run away but I don't listen. She pins me to the ground and I struggle to push her off of me. All of a sudden she's off of me and I hear, "PRIM RUN!" I look and see that Peeta pulled her off of me.

I run and run, I don't stop at all. After about fourty-five minutes I can't run anymore. I collapse on the ground panting. I wish I had water but Rue has all of the supplies. It starts to get dark out so I climb a tree and start looking for Rue. I look for about two hours and I still can't find her so I pick a really tall tree and climb almost to the top. I stay there and it gets really cold. I doze off a little bit and I'm awaken when I hear a girl scream. I scream, "RUE!" then there's rustling through the trees and I see my ally.

She giggles and says, "Here!"

I give her a playful push and say, "You scared me! I thought the careers killed you! What happened once I ran away?"

She laughs and says, "Cato threw a fit. He almost killed Peeta, Clove actually threw a knife at Peeta. Peeta ducked and it hit Marvel, the boy from one, so he died. Then Glimmer, the girl from 1, attacked Clove and they got into a fist fight. Cato had to pull them apart because Clove almost killed Glimmer. Then they went off hunting more tributes and as you can see, they just killed one."

"I still can't believe Peeta saved me," I mutter.

After a while we both get sleepy so we both get in to the sleepingbag.

When I wake up Rue isn't there. I pack up our stuff and I'm about to go find her when she's back and she has breakfast. She shows me the eggs that she took from a birds nest. We make a small fire and cook the eggs quickly. After we put out the fire we go back up into the trees.

"Prim I want to show you something," Rue says.

She whistles and the birds whistle back.

"They are Mockingjay's," she tells me.

"I love Mockingjay's, they remind me of my dad," I say.

"What happened to him?" Rue asks.

"He died in a minning acident when I was seven," I say quietly.

"I'm sorry," says Rue.

We sit in silence for a while.

"I'm going to go get some water," I say. I climb down from the tree and go to the lake. I fill up the waterbottles and someone grabs me from behind. I start screaming at the top of my lungs. The person puts their hand over my mouth so I can't scream anymore. The person waves a knife in front of my face.

I kick behind me and luckily I hit the persons leg. They let go of me and I turn around and see the girl from District 5. I pin her to the ground and say, "I'm not going to kill you but I'm not going to let you go until you promise me you won't follow me or kill me." She nods and I help her up. "I'm Prim," I tell her.

"Finch," she says. We shake hands and I say bye and I run off towards the tree. All the careers are surrounding it and they are taking turns climbing it. Peeta see's me and mouths '_go' _to me. I don't listen though. I yell, "Rue! Help!" They all turn around and run after me. I turn and run away and find a tall tree and scurry up it like a little squirrel. Clove climbs up and shes right at my heals. I start crying but I keep climbing. I know I'm going to die, I barely survived the first day. As I climb the branches get smaller. I hear one snap and I see Clove fall to the ground with a THUD. I jump over to a different tree. I stay there. I take the rope out of my backpack and tie myself to the tree so I don't fall out of it. I put my face in my hands and try to make myself stop crying. When I do I see Rue in front of me.

"Why were you crying?" Rue asks me.

"I thought I was going to die and I don't want to die. I made a promise to my sister that I'd try my hardest to win and I feel like I'm not even trying," I say holding back more tears.

"Prim, everything will be okay. Don't cry. Its okay," Rue says trying to comfort me.

"I have an idea," Rue says.

"What is it?" I ask her.

"Stop crying and smile and then I'll tell you," Rue says smiling. I wipe my tears and smile back at her. She continues, "Good. Okay first lets pack up our stuff and get out of this tree. Once we are on the ground find and pick as many flowers as you can."

When we are on the ground I find a lot of wild flowers and dandelions. After about an hour of gathering flowers we stuff all of them in my backpack and climb another tall tree. Once we are up high enough we open my bag.

**Rue's POV**

I make Prim turn around and undo her normal two braids. I weave the flowers in her hair, making new braids. I see her smile. I knew that this would cheer her up.

Once I finish I make her look at me. I gasp, "You look beautiful," and she really does. Flowers are woven into the two braids.

"My turn to do your's," Prim says with excitement.

I feel her putting them in my hair and I smile.

Once we finish we go to the lake so we can see our refelction. I look at my hair and Prim did an amazing job. I'm about to tell her how amazing it looks when someone grabs me from behind and pulls me into a bush.

**I hope you liked it please review. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was busy for the 4th of July. Well here's Chapter 9, hope you like it. Please read and review.**

**Rue's POV**

I kick and scream trying to get the person to let go of me. The person covers my mouth and I keep kicking. I hear Prim calling my name. I'm about to scream again but the person puts a knife to my neck.

I stay still and the person removes their hand from over my mouth. I hear the voice of Glimmer saying, "Well, hello again little Rue, you got away last time but you're not getting away this time." She presses the knife harder into my throat. I start to stuggle trying to get her to let go of me.

I can hear Prim screaming my name. Then I have an idea. I scream Prim's name, hopeing she can hear me. Glimmer presses the knife deeper into my neck once she realizes my plan.

**Prims POV**

"PRIM!" I hear my little ally scream my name. It came from the bushes. Once I get into the bushes I see Glimmer cut Rue's throat open. Rue mouths to me, '_Kill her before you die also.'_ I take the knife out of my pocket and throw it at Glimmer. I hit her in the chest and she falls to the ground.

I run over to Rue, who's barely breathing. I take her hand and I start crying. She begins to talk slowly, "Shhh... its okay... don't cry... Prim you have to win... for me... don't tell me you don't have a chance because I know you're a fighter... Please... win... Prim..." She takes her final breath and I say through tears, "I promise Rue, I promise you I will win."

I hear two cannons BOOM. Rue and Glimmer. I didn't want to kill her. I promised myself I wouldn't kill. I'm so mad at myself. I take Rue's backpack off of her and I take the knife that Glimmer used to kill Rue and my knife. She also has her bow and arrows with so I take that also.

Once I have all my things together I find a tree and climb it. I only climb to the middle of the tree because I know I cant climb any higher without Rue. I take out the sleepingbag and tie it to the tree. I crawl into it and fall asleep.

In my dream I won the Hunger Games but when I got home I find out Katniss killed herself. Then Gale came after me with an axe and kept trying to chop my head off. I fell into a deep ditch and Rue came and was filling the ditch up with dirt. I kept screaming her name hopeing she would help me but she didn't. I wake up crying.

I get some dried friut out of Rue's bag. I miss her already. Then something strange happens, theres an anouncement, two tributes can live as long as they are from the same district. I hear a male voice yell my name from a distance.

**Sorry its not that long. The next chapter will be longer.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. I think I'm going to only update evry other day. Here's chapter 10 I hope you like it.**

**Peeta's POV**

I yell Prims name hoping she will hear me. We could win this if we work together. I look around trying to find her. I keep looking for about an hour and still can't find her. I call her name once more and I hear her call my name quietly. I look up and see the little blonde girl up in a tree. She looks like she's been crying. She's gotten paler and she looks like a ghost.

"Prim, we can win this together. Allies?" I ask her.

She nods and whispers, "Come up here."

I climb the tree and she crawls onto my lap, hugs me and starts crying. I wrap my arms around her and ask her whats wrong.

She looks at me with her wide blue eyes and says, "Rue died in my arms, and I promised to myself I wouldn't kill anyone and I killed Glimmer. I feel like Rue's death was all my fault and I feel terrible. I just want to go home."

"Prim, its okay. You don't have to kill anymore. And I promise you that I will protect you so you can go home to Katniss," I tell her.

She wraps her arms around me and cries until she falls asleep. She starts to shiver in her sleep so I take off my jacket and put it over her.

**Prim's POV**

When I wake up Peeta is asleep and Clove and Cato are under our tree looking for tributes to kill. "Peeta. Peeta. Wake up," I whisper.

I shake his shoulder and he wakes up and yells, "PRIM! Are you okay!? Are you hurt!?" I slap his arm and point down. He looks and covers his mouth with his hand.

Clove and Cato look up and see us. Clove throws one of her knifes at us and it barely misses us. I start to climb higher and Peeta does the same but he climbs slower. Clove throws another knife and I hear Peeta moan in pain. I look down and see a knife in his leg.

I see Peeta slowing down as he climbs. He stops climbing and takes the knife out of his leg. He throws it at Clove but it misses her and gets Cato instead. Cato falls to the ground and Clove yells, "CATO!" She sits next to him and talks to him.

I hear the BOOM of a cannon. Clove starts crying and I hear her say, "I promise that I will kill both of you for Cato."

She walks away to go hunt down different tributes. I hear two more cannons BOOM.

When the anthem comes on I see Cato, the boy from 3, and the boy from 10.

"Who's left?" I ask Peeta.

"Us, Clove, Thresh, and Foxface," he answers.

"Finch," I whisper.

"What?" He asks confused.

"Her name is Finch, not Foxface," I say louder.

We decide to get out of the trees so we can go somewhere safer. So we soon find a cave.

Once we are in it I lay out my sleepingbag and crawl into it. I look at Peeta and say, "You can share the sleepingbag with me if you want."

He sits against a rock and looks at his leg. There is a lot of blood.

"I'll clean and wrap it tomorrow, when there's light," I tell him.

When I fall asleep I dream that I have to kill Katniss. I refuse to and then someone slaps me and tells me to kill her. I refuse to and then they stab me. Once I refuse for the third time the person took the gun from me and shot Katniss.

I wake up screaming and Peeta calms me down. I tell him about the dream and he tells me that Katniss is okay and nothing will hurt her.

I see that its still not light out so I fall back asleep and don't have a dream. When I wake up I see that Peeta is in the sleepingbag with me.

"Peeta I want to go home," I whisper.

"I promise you that we will go home," he says.

I then get worried and start asking questions, "What if we get killed? What if we dont go home? What will happen to Katniss? What if..." Peeta stops me from talking by pressing his lips against mine.

**I hoped you liked that chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Here's chapter 11, I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think.**

I clean Peeta's leg and see that he has a cut but its not too deep. I cut off a little of his shirt and wrap it around his leg. We don't talk about the kiss.

We leave the cave and decide to go spy on other tributes. We first find Thresh, he set up a small camp in a pretty meadow behind the woods, he has a lot of supplies. As we watch his camp we see Finch crawl out of some bushes and steal some of his supplies. She takes a tent, a bag of apples, and a waterbottle. Thresh comes out of his tent just as she is leaving and I hide deeper into the bushes, he looks over and see's Peeta looking at his camp.

He comes over to us and takes out his sword. He looks at Peeta, unable to see me and he starts yelling at Peeta, "What are you doing spying on me!? I bet you took my missing supplies! I'm going to kill you!"

I hide deeper into the bushes, not wanting to die. I can't let Thresh killl Peeta though. I take out my knife and come out from hiding. I look at Thresh and yell, "Don't hurt him!"

Thresh raises his sword and is about to kill me but stops when I mutter, "I'm sorry Rue."

"What'd you say?" Thresh asks.

"I was talking to myself. I was just saying sorry to Rue, she died in my arms and she made me promise I would win for her. But now you are going to kill me so I broke my promise. So go ahead and kill me," I say to him.

Thresh drops his sword to the ground and says, "I'm only going to spare your life this once. For Rue, now go before I change my mind."

I turn around and run off with Peeta following. I stop running once we reach the lake. I take out our waterbottles and fill them up.

I wash Peeta's cut again and wrap it. We climb a tall tree and camp there for the night.

As I sit in the tree I start thinking. There's only five tributes left. I could go home and so could Peeta. Peeta. He kissed me. I still can't believe it. Katniss is going to kill him when we get home. If we get home. There's only five left so someone could kill us. What if the two tributes can both win is a trick? The Gamemakers have never changed the rules before. Why would they do it now?

I fall asleep thinking. I dream that I'm falling. I open my eyes and realize that its not a dream and I'm falling. I start screaming and I hit the ground and hear a thud. Then I blackout.

When I open my eyes I sit up and get dizzy. "Where am I?" I mutter. I look around and see I'm in a cave. Did Peeta take me back to the cave? "Peeta?" I say trying to find him. I try to stand up but my leg starts hurting so bad that I start seeing spots. I sit back down and decide to take a nap.

When I wake up I see Peeta. He's sleeping next to me.

I shake his shoulder and he wakes up and says, "You're awake. How are you feeling? Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy and my leg really hurts," I say as I start to sit up.

"You broke your leg when you fell from the tree yesterday. Once you hit the ground you blacked out," Peeta explains.

"Did anyone die yet?" I ask.

"Finch. Thresh found her and he didn't like her stealing his supplies. So they got into a fight and Thresh won," Peeta says.

Peeta, Clove, Thresh, and me, we are the final four. I might actually get home to District 12.

**Please review and tell me what you thought :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

A loud BOOM of a cannon wakes me from my nap. I look around the cave to make sure it wasn't Peeta. He's still asleep next to me. I shake his shoulder lightly. He opens his eyes slowly and asks whats wrong. "Peeta, someone died again. There's one more tribute besides us, we could go home!" I tell him happily.

He looks at me and smiles, "We could go home."

We wrap up my broken leg in an extra jacket we find outside the cave.

We pack up our stuff and make our way to the cornucopia. As we walk it starts to get dark. I hear a roar behind me. We stop and Peeta yells, "Come out! We know you're there!"

No one comes out. We wait and Peeta slowly walks towards the bush where we heard the noise.

Then a giant monster jumps out and attacks Peeta. I scream and jump onto the monster trying to get it off of Peeta. I throw Peeta a knife and he stabs the beast in the chest. It yelps in pain and throws me off of its back. I fall to the ground and my leg starts to hurt again, but I have to ignore it so we can win. Peeta helps me up and we run (well I limp) towards the cornucopia. Once we get there Peeta helps me climb on top of it. I help him by grabing his hand and I pull him onto it. I see a body running toward the cornucopia.

I hand Peeta another knife so we each have one. The body comes up onto the cornucopia. I see a grinning Clove walking towards us. She has a huge cut across her forehead and the blood is slowly traveling down her face.

"Nice to see you again little Prim," she says with an evil grin. "Now I can finally kill you. ARE YOU READY PANEM, TO SEE THIS INNOCENT LITTLE GIRL DIE! ITS BECAUSE OF YOU THAT I'M DOING THIS!" Clove screams.

She grabs my wrist and I kick her in the shin. She yelps in pain but still doesn't let go. She repositions me so now she has me in a headlock.

She starts tightening her arm around my neck so I can't breathe. I gasp for air.

"Hey loverboy want to give her one last kiss before I kill both of you?" she says giggling.

I start seeing spots. I need air or I'm going to die. I see Peeta take out his knife but stops when Clove says, "If you miss, you kill her." I mouth to him, _Do it, please._

The knife leaves Peeta's hand and it flies towards Clove and I.

I hear Clove scream as she lets go of me and falls backwards off of the cornucopia. I fall down and gasp, being able to breathe again. I stand up and see Clove getting eaten alive by the beasts, she's screaming in pain and there are tears falling down her face.

There's 21 beasts, I realise that they all resemble a tribute. I seach through the beasts trying to find Rue.

I see a small brown one. It looks at me with her chocolate brown eyes. I wonder if she remembers me. "Rue?" I say. It comes towards the cornucopia and snarls at me.

I see Peeta looking at Clove who is slowly dying. I can't stand to see her suffer like that, even if she did try to kill me. I take out my knife and aim it so it will hit her. "Goodbye Clove," I whisper as I let the knife fly.

It hits her in the chest and a cannon goes off.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The beasts leave the cornucopia and I look at Peeta.

He smiles and says, "We won." He pulls me in for a hug.

"The beasts, were the dead tributes, Rue was here. She didn't remember me though, she growled at me like she wanted to kill me," I say quietly.

"I know, its okay now. We won. You get to go home to Katniss," Peeta says smiling.

I smile back. I stand on my toes and kiss him on the cheek. He smiles and kisses me on the lips.

"We won, why aren't they announcing the victors?" I ask him.

He shurgs and then we hear the voice of Cladius Templesmith saying, "Well there's been a slight rule change. Only one tribute can live haha! Well um Happy Hunger Games."

"What!? They can't do this!" I say angrily.

"You win. I'll die. No one at home will miss me, they won't care if I die so go ahead and kill me," Peeta says handing me his knife.

I shake my head, "I know someone who will miss you."

"Who?" Peeta asks.

"Me, so I will not kill you," I say.

Then I get an idea. I take off my bag and search through it. Then I find what I'm looking for, another knife.

I hand one to Peeta and he looks confused. "If they are going to make us kill each other than they can't have their victor," I explain. I point the knife towards my stomach and Peeta does the same.

"On three?" he asks.

"On three. One," I'm sorry Katniss.

"Two," I'm sorry mom.

"Three," I'm sorry Rue. I push the knife closer to my stomach, just as it makes contact with my skin I hear Claduis Templesmith yell, "STOP! Stop! Ladies and Gentlemen, the victors of the 74th annual Hunger Games, Peeta Mellark and Primrose Everdeen!"

I drop my knife and throw my arms around Peeta's neck, "We won."

**I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought. Theres probably going to be 2 or 3 chapters left.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favs. Here's chapter 14 please read and review. **

Once the hovercraft picks us up we are taken to a hospital.

They knock me out with some sort of drug, when I wake up I'm dressed in a white hospital gown and I'm strapped to a bed. I struggle trying to get out of it. The door opens and Haymitch walks in with a tray and some soup.

"How's it going sweetheart?" Haymitch says.

"I want to go home, to my family," I tell him.

He presses a button and I'm no longer strapped down, he hands me the tray and I quickly eat the soup.

"You're going to go home in a couple days but for now you're in the Capitol. They aren't happy with you, because you didn't play their Game how they wanted you to. I'm going to help you get through this though. Tomorrow Cinna is going to help you get ready for the replay of the Game. Then the next day you have you're final interview and then after that you'll be on your way back to 12. But I need you and Peeta to play the love angle. When they ask what you were thinking when you pulled out that knife you tell them that you couldn't think about living without him," Haymitch tells me. I nod and then he hugs me, "I'm proud of you and Peeta. You did a good job."

He leaves the room and I'm strapped down again. A machince injects a needle into me and I am knocked out again.

When I wake up Cinna and my prep team are standing in front of me.

"You did it!" Octovia squeals.

"We knew you could," Venia says happily.

I sit up and smile. "So what am I going to wear?" I ask Cinna.

"Its a surprise," he says slyly.

I sit on a stool while my prep team does my hair, make-up and nails.

When they finish Cinna comes out with my dress. He helps me into it and I look amazing. My blonde hair has been curled, I have little flames painted on my finger nails, I have a little bit of blue eye shadow and my dress is a yellow frilly spagetii strap.

"Are you ready to see Peeta?" Cinna asks.

"I'm ready to go home," I answer.

"You'll be home soon," Cinna tells me.

We take the elevator down to the training center where we will stand on platforms that rise up onto the stage.

Once I'm on the stage I see Peeta. I run towards him and throw my arms around his neck. Then we walk over to a couch and we sit down, Peeta offers me his hand and I take it and we look at Ceaser Flickerman who begans to talk, "Well congratulations to both of you. Let's start watching the replay of the Games."

I don't let go of Peeta's hand as we watch the replay. I see myself running to the cornucopia and grabbing the two bags for my ally and myself. Then it show's the Careers killing the eleven innocent tributes. When it gets to Rue's death, slilent tears travel slowly down my face. _"Shhh... its okay... don't cry... Prim you have to win... for me... don't tell me you don't have a chance because I know you're a fighter... Please... win... Prim..." _

_ I did win Rue, I won for you, my mom, my sister, and Gale. I didn't break my promise,_ I think to myself.

**I know its not that long sorry.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**This is my last chapter for this fanfic. I really enjoyed writing. I will be writing another one though. Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows. Heres the last chapter, enjoy :)**

_I'm going home, to my sister, my mother and Buttercup, _I think to myself while smiling. We are on the train going back to District 12. I'm so excited to see my family again, I can't stop smiling. I look out the window wanting to see 12 the first second we get there.

"We will be there in 15 minutes," Peeta tells me as he joins me, staring out the window.

"Are you excited?" I ask him after a while.

"What to go home?" he asks looking at me with his blue eyes.

I nod. He nods and smiles at me.

"We are here!" I squeal with excitement.

When we get on the stage in front of the Justice Building, I take Peeta's hand. I search the crowd trying to find my sister. I find her towards the back of the crowd. She's kissing someone. I gasp as I realize who it is. Its Gale.

I look for my mother, she's towards the front of the crowd. She's looking up and smiling at me. I smile back and wave to her.

I look back at Katniss and she's smiling at me. _"Good job, little duck,"_ she mouths to me. My smile gets bigger knowing that I'm finally home and I did it. I got out alive.

**Thanks for reading my fanfic :)**


End file.
